


Across the Miles and Miles of Sea

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace feels the pull of home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Miles and Miles of Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub in 20 minutes  
> the prompt was _(S)He studied the postcard and a sudden feeling of wanderlust overcame her/him_
> 
> Not exactly to the prompt but this is where my brain went anyway

She got the post card on a Monday. Palm trees and and sunset and sand. It made her want to get on a plane so bad she felt the hot burn at the back of her eyes, even though 23 was too old for homesick crying.

She phoned one night later that week.

 

“Hey Steve” she says when she hears his hello.

“Gracey! Honey how are you?”

“I'm good. It's cold here” she tries to keep the things she's feeling out of her voice. It doesn't ever work, she is too much like her father, everything she feels on display for the world to see. And hear apparently.

“ What's wrong?” Steve never wants to talk about his shit, at least not to her, but that never stops him from calling other people on theirs. She can never get anything by him.

“ It's cold, really cold as if it isn’t almost April for fucks sake! And my course load is driving me crazy. And Mike is starting to make noise about what we are doing after we graduate and I have to decide on one of these job offers and I really miss home!” she finishes on a gasp, tries really hard not to let turn into tears. “I got a postcard from Dad today” she says as if that will tell him everything.

It probably will.

“He misses you Grace, but he's not trying to make you feel bad. Just wanting to say hi”

“I know Steve. It's just I miss home so bad some days, miss all you guys.”

“I know honey. Talk to you Dad it will make you feel better.” she can hear him then the phone held away so he doesn't blow her ear-drums “Williams! Get your lazy ass in here it's for you!”

Steve comes back on briefly “Talk to Danno. And stay warm for christ sakes!” He laughs and hands over the phone.

Danno tells her about everything, Kono's baby, Chin's retirement party, the trip he and Steve took to the Big Island , the weather. He bitches and tells her how much he misses winter. She doesn't believe him any more and laughs when she tells him that.

When they say their good-byes and he tells her he loves her Grace sits there and stares at the phone, the postcard Danno sent clutched tightly in her hand. It's a week old and the edges are already starting to fray from all the handling.

It occurs to her she is making this way harder than it needs to be. She has offers and plenty of them but it's stupid to keep torturing herself about doing the smart thing when there is only one thing she really wants to do one place she wants to go after graduation.

She opens an email window “ Dear Mrs. Pukui I will be happy to accept your offer....”  
She sends it before she can think about it anymore. She's done enough thinking.

She makes one more call hoping against all hope it will go the way she wants. She doesn't want to leave him behind  
“Mike we need to talk....”


End file.
